Fall of the Dragon
Fall of the Dragon is a story event. Progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. Unlike most other story events, there is no loyalty character; instead, use fruit obtained from event rewards to feed Vania's dragon Malinda, and, depending on what you feed her, you can guide Malinda into being a certain element and role when she joins you. White Rabbit White Rabbit is an extremely useful SR summon that increases item drop rate and EXP gained. It is a very rare drop from the White Rabbit enemy and can be farmed in this event. If you do not have a White Rabbit yet, this is one of the best opportunities to get one due to the event's AP efficiency. White Rabbit has a chance to appear in: * Episode 3-1 (Battle 1) * Episode 4-2 (Battle 2) * Episode 5-2 (Battle 1) Attempting these episodes the first time costs 0 AP each, but repeating them only costs 9 to 13 AP. Cygames has announced that they will be changing how White Rabbit works starting September 15, 2016, it will no longer appear in uncleared quests, so this is the last chance to abuse the AP refund feature to get a White Rabbit. This applies to the Erune-only free quest on Amalthea Island in chapter 29/42 as well. Free Quests |} |} Raid Bosses Very Hard= *TweetDeck **Lv30 クレイゴーレム *Skills **'Rage Fist': Gain Defense UP and Refresh (20,000 HP/turn) for 60 seconds. Used once under 50% HP. Consumes all Charge Diamonds. *Charge Attacks ** Upkick: Big Light damage to 2 random allies. Can be used during Overdrive. *The Clay Golem's thirst will increase its Attack and Defense at 75% and 25% HP. |-|Extreme= *TweetDeck **Lv50 ヴェセラゴ *Skills **'Imitate': Light damage to one ally, copy and gain a random buff among buffs on your party (common buffs only; does not copy character unique buffs (e.g. Korwa) or elemental damage buffs). Consumes all Charge Diamonds. Used as a trigger when your party has a buff Veselago has not yet copied. *Charge Attacks **'Mirror Dispersia': Light damage to all allies, gain Repel (500 damage, 2 attacks). Can be used during Overdrive. |-|Nightmare= After defeating a Clay Golem or Veselago that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-chance, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. The first time this quest is completed, you earn 1 . *Battle 1 **'???' (shadow Vania), Lvl ?? Light, 2 Charge Diamonds, fills Charge Diamonds at low HP **'???' (shadow vampire), Lvl ?? Light, 2 Charge Diamonds **'Bathead', Lvl ?? Dark, 2 Charge Diamond *Battle 2 **'Clay Golem', Lvl ?? Light, 3 Charge Diamonds, Mode Bar ***Same skills, triggers, and Charge Attacks as Very Hard *Battle 3 *Boss Battle **'Veselago', Lvl 70 Light, 2 Charge Diamonds ***Same skills, triggers, and Charge Attacks as Extreme Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), September 11, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * Meandering Shadow x3 (until 04:59 JST, September 13, 2016) * Mirror Mineral x3 (starting 05:00 JST, September 13, 2016) * 50 Crystals This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Malinda, a SR character, joins your party after completing chapter 4 of the event story and feeding her one Dragon Fruit. For details on how to choose which element and type Malinda becomes, refer to this reddit topic: * Fall of The Dragon Megathread Event Limited Items * Veselago, summon ** 40% boost to Light Elemental attack, penalty to Defense. ** Call: Massive Light damage and inflict Light Resistance DOWN * Veselago Harp, Light Harp ** Normal medium boost to Light healing cap * Veselago Saber, Light Dagger ** Normal slight change for Light allies to counterattack, medium boost to counterattack damage * Veselago Piton, Light Axe ** Normal medium boost to Light attack ** Normal small boost to Light HP Token Draw Box Collect tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. Once Veselago is drawn, you may reset the box. Starting with the fourth drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. The number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of contribution honor accumulated plus a static bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as support. Challenge Battle: "A Girl of Dragon's Rising" Party: Main Character and Guests: Vania, Malinda (Defense) Completion reward: 3 battles. First battle against 3 Dark enemies, second battle against 3 Light enemies including copies of your main character and Vania, third battle against Veselago. Veselago is immune to Gravity and only has 1 Charge Diamond. Use Malinda's substitute to tank normal attacks. When ready to unleash Charge Attacks, use Vania's Charm Throb to gain the extra damage against Charmed enemies. Veselago's Darkstar Charge Attack distributes damage across all party members, so do not use Substitute to tank it. Trailer Click the image below to play the trailer. Guide description_fallofthedragon_1.png description_fallofthedragon_2.png description_fallofthedragon_3.png description_fallofthedragon_4.png description_fallofthedragon_5.png growth_fallofthedragon_1.png growth_fallofthedragon_2.png growth_fallofthedragon_3.png Category:Events